Identically Opposite
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: A new girl joins the Scooby Team. New demons. New stories. New romances blossoms, old ones die. New friendships. New enemies. What could possibly go wrong? (Rate T, some swearing and some slightly sexual bits, nothing to full-on!).


This is my first Buffy fanfic. It is based on the earlier seasons but is influenced by the later seasons especially in the later chapters as I will be progressing in time(claiming that now in case there are any similarities ). Okay so please enjoy and review!

-6 Months Ago-

A short, slender girl walked into the library. She had vibrant blue hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. It lay in loose curls and bounced as she walked. A camouflage jacket covered her black dungarees, under which she wore a t-shirt reading, "Daddy's Little Monster". She quietly walked in and timidly stood by the door.

"Seff?" Giles said.

"Giles!" The girl shouted and ran towards Giles with open arms for him to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. After burying her face in his neck for a while, they broke apart.

"Are you planning on introducing us?" Buffy asked from the table, her eyebrows raised.

"Ermm... yes... sure," Giles stuttered from where he was stood, "Everybody, this is Nad, she's a reader.".

Then, Cordelia stood up and announced, "I don't like to read that much.".

"No, not a reader like that. It's like being a slayer, except it runs in families. My mother was a reader until she... anyway, I became the reader." Nad said in her thick Slovakian accent, only to be greeted with blank expressions, "I can read minds. That's why we're called readers, it's our main ability. I can find out anything about you if I think about it but I read your thoughts without wanting to, it just happens. I can also erase someone from existence, so they will be taken out of all books and everybody will forget them bar the few I select. I can also find people, providing I have an attachment to them, and I can heal people, but that uses up a lot of my energy and I have never actually done it.", Nad suddenly turns to Buffy, "Okay, you want me to prove it, I believe I just did.".

Nad then went quiet. "So what brought you to Sunnydale?" Giles asked, still with the shocked smile on his face.

"You. Well, Dad wanted to move and he found that you were here. He's wanted to find you since my mum died and I became the reader; you're a very hard person to find you know that right?". Nad says looking at the floor, looking up with an innocent smile at the end, "He wanted to know if there was any way to dull the thoughts."

Giles attempted a positive smile, "I'll do some research.".

-Today-

"It's weird though isn't it." Nad whines as she walks through the graveyard, dragging her feet.

"Vampires with souls are always weird?" Buffy chuckles in return.

"We're not actually sure that Spike has gotten his soul back." Giles says from the gravestone that he was sat upon.

"Trust me, I know. I met him, I tried to fight him and he ended up begging for my help. I could even find him afterwards and that's is only something I can do to people I have a connection with and to have a connection, you must have a soul." Nad says with certainty.

Suddenly, a vampire approaches and Nad does a flip over it, halfway through the flip, she pulls out a stake and stabs the vampire through the heart.

"You know Dad really wants to see you again, you haven't been round in like 3 weeks and you know how clingy he can get. Well, actually, he wants everybody to come round for tea... I have kind of already told him everybody would come around after a short patrol. Well you'll call it dinner. So, after you're done here, come to my house please?" Nad says practically begging. In response, Giles and Buffy nod, "Great! I'll go get Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia. Feel free to bring Angel.".

After rounding everybody up, Nad returned to her regular sized house. They all walk through the cream corridor and straight into the dining room, the walls of which were dark red and the table was dark brown. Unusual food covered the table.

"This is papet vaudois, basically a mash of leeks and potatoes that are stewed for a few hours. Obviously there is some roasted flour soup, we did spend 6 months in Switzerland after all... but you didn't so it is just flour, butter, onion and beef stock topped with gruyere. There's also some zurcher geschnetzeltes, made of sliced veal, calves' kidneys and sweetbreads sautéed in a gravy of onions, butter, white wine, cream and mushrooms and is usually eaten at lunch but it's my favourite. There's obviously also some chips, salad, mash, roast veg, various meats and some sausages." Nad explains as everybody sits down.

"I do rather like Swiss cuisine." Giles says getting himself some of the papet vaudois.

"So you're from Switzerland?" Xander asks.

"No, I'm from Slovakia, thick Slovak accent should give it away. Mum and Dad were fascinated with other cultures so we eat food from many other cultures.", Nad explains.

"This is a lot of food for 7 people." Xander says quickly changing the subject to try and cover up how he didn't know Nad was Slovak.

"My dad and brothers should be joining us." Nad says with her eyebrows knitted, "Actually, Viliam, Alexej!" Seff suddenly shouts with her head reaching towards the door, "Grab Dad and Mirek and come down for your bloody tea!"

A few minutes later, a man enters, "This is my dad Matej.", two younger boys enter, the taller of the two holding a baby, "And these are the infamous brothers, late for absolutely everything.".

"I'm the older brother just to clear that up, Viliam." The taller boy says before gesturing to the baby he is holding, "and this is Mirek, same dad different mum."

"I'm Alexej, Nad's twin." The boy says rather bluntly.

"I do have more brothers, Havel, Dalibor, Roman, Filip and Bohumil who are younger, Dominik and Denis who are older and Alojz who is the eldest but acts about 3.", Nad explains.

They all sit around the table and stay sat in silence for a good few minutes before Nad began to make hand gestures to her dad who returned then, "Dad wanted to know if you were all enjoying the food." Everybody nodded and Nad returned to making the gestures to her dad who began to smile, "My dad's deaf.".

Nad made some more gestures to her dad who returned them; they both ended up chuckling to themselves, "You do realise I can read Slovakian sign language?" Giles declares and both Nad and her dad begin to blush.

Nad stayed sat at the table, observing the interactions going on around her. Once she had finished her food, she began to stare off into space. As she was staring off outside the window, she saw a familiar face, "Please can I be excused, I need to... erm... take Pepper out, she's getting restless again." Nad both says and signs and her dad nods to allow her out. Xander then asks who Pepper is. Nad whistles and a blue staff runs around from the corner, "Pepper is my dog. I have Pepper and Bandit, Bandit is a stoat. We all have our own dogs. We like animals here." Nad says in a rush.

Once she finally managed to get away from the table, Nad walks outside, followed by Pepper. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Having a soul is boring and I don't like it." Spike declares.

"And you came to me because?" Nad says, her voice laced with an annoyed tone.

"I dunno." Spike mumbles, "I thought you would be fun.".

Nad rolls her eyes and walks to the window nearby, she knocks on the window and everybody looks at her, she quickly signs that she is taking Pepper for a walk to pick up some eggs. Then, she grabs Spikes arm and drags him away from the house running.

"Right now, you got me and Pepper for fun." Nad says.

"We can go and scare some humans, maybe even take their money. I love seeing the little sods scared.".

"No Spike, I was thinking more actual fun. We're going to the Bronze."

"With that?" Spike says pointing to Pepper, as a result of it, he got a slap.

They walked together to the Bronze and managed to scout out a table. They sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes, Pepper at their feet. People around them were dancing with people that they loved. The place was dim and warm, making everybody shine with sweat. Teenagers with flushed cheeks pushed past them both, occasionally bumping in to one of them, resulting in a spilt drink. Nad felt a cold hand slip in her own and a tugging sensation on her arm. She ended up on the dance floor, cold hands around her waist. She wrapped her own arms around Spike's neck and they swayed together for what felt like an eternity. After locking eyes with Spike for a few minutes, Nad nestled her head in Spike's neck once again and Spike began to play with her soft, curly, blue hair. Slowly and sadly, Seffpulled away but kept hold of his hand. She pulled him out of the club and whistled for Pepper, who came running up behind them. Together they walked home and eventually disbanded before they reached her house.

Nad stepped through the door and walked into the living room, where multiple eyes glued to her. "We were worried, you were out for ages." Viliam says firstly in Slovakian then in English when he realised he wanted everybody to understand what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Nad says looking down. She glanced up to see Vilaim smirking as usual. He was very tall and muscular. His dark brown hair was cut short, unlike Alexej's which was quite long and styled.

"It's okay." Viliam said in his deep voice which was laced with a Slovakian accent just as strong as Nad's. He embraced Nad but after a moment he asked, "Where are the eggs?".

"I forgot them." Nad said as she blushes and everybody began to laugh.


End file.
